


Helping hand

by m_s_b



Series: 100 ways to say 'I love you' [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: Even when they are at their worst, they can always count on each other.





	Helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> #4 "Come here. Let me fix it."

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee and turned the page of his newspaper (“Yes, I’m an old-fashioned man, James, I prefer my newspapers printed, thank you very much,” he said when James suggested switching to reading digital editions on a tablet). He could hear James moving around their bedroom, feet padding against the floorboards and drawers opening and slamming. 

Sebastian was almost done with his coffee when, five minutes later, James walked into the kitchen, his suit jacket in one hand and toothbrush in the other. 

“You want coffee?” Sebastian asked, trying not to smile at the sight of his husband’s panicked expression and dishevelled hair. James only shook his head.

“Don’t have time,” he mumbled, moving to the kitchen sink to spit out. “I overslept.”

Sebastian nodded and turned the page of his newspaper. 

“I tried to wake you up, but you just didn’t want to get up,” he took a bite of his toast and look up at the other man. 

“It really doesn’t matter now,” James replied, pulling on his jacket. “I just want to-”

“Come here.”

James looked up, surprised.

“Seb, I really don’t have time for-”

“Just come here, okay?” Sebastian continued smiling. James rolled his eyes and approached the other man.

“What do you want? Hope is probably already waiting for me-”

“Your tie is askew,” Sebastian explained. “Let me fix it,” he adjusted the tie and pressed a quick kiss to James’ lips before smoothing the silky material. “Now you’re all set and ready,” he returned to his newspaper. “Go before Hope leaves without you.”

Jim nodded, grabbed his briefcase, and moved towards the door before looking back.

“Seb-”

“I’ll drop by during lunch,” Sebastian said without looking up from the paper. “Now go.”

“Fine, fine. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

***

 

Jim was seething. He was trying to read, but he just couldn’t focus on the story, his thoughts wandering back to stupid Seb. Not that the could forget about him even if he tried - the sound of the running water from the en-suite bathroom was enough of a reminder.

“Those wounds must really sting him,” James thought before chastising himself - Sebastian didn’t deserve his compassion. He got what he was asking for and he should be happy that he ended up with just a couple of deep cuts and gashes. 

The water stopped and five minutes later Sebastian left the bathroom, clad only in his pyjama bottoms. Jim’s eyes roamed over Seb’s naked chest, taking all the cuts and bruises; his heart clenched at the sight, but this only made him angrier - after all, he was right and it was all Sebastian’s fault.

Hidden behind his book Jim observed as Seb got to his side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. There was a crisp broad bandage wrapped tightly around his right bicep. Sebastian must have changed it in the bathroom because, although it was new and clean, it didn’t look even half as good as the previous one; Jim could even see reddened skin and the edge of a nasty wound peeking through. 

Seb didn’t seem to be happy with the way he dressed the wound and, with a shaky hand, he started to pull at the bandage only to hiss in pain when the edge of the material brushed against the damaged skin.

“Don’t touch it,” Jim growled, unable to control himself any longer. He put down his book and looked straight at Sebastian. “You’ve already done enough damage.”

The blond looked up, surprised.

“It was an  _ accident _ , James. I haven’t done anything-”

“I told you not to go!” Jim clenched his fists. “I told you not to go and you still did!” He was breathing heavily, anger boiling in his veins. Sebastian’s blank expression only infuriated him more. Jim took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

“Come here,” he said finally, “Let me fix it.”

“What for?” Sebastian asked, frowning. “Apparently, I deserve this,” he glanced at his bandaged arm. This only made Jim angry again.

“You’re distracting me with your constant fidgeting,” he hissed. “Just let me fix your bandage so I can read in peace, okay?” Letting out a heavy sight, Sebastian moved closer, moving his arm towards Jim. “Thank you.”

For a moment the room was filled with silence as Seb observed Jim delicately unwrapping and readjusting the bandage.

“You’re an idiot, you know that Seb?” James said quietly. “I was so worried.”

“’M sorry,” Sebastian’s voice was soft and apologetic. “I overestimated my skills. I didn’t do it to spite you.” 

“I know,” Jim let out a heavy sigh, “but my heart stopped for a moment when you called me from the hospital.” He finished re-wrapping the bandage and smoothed the material. “I just… forgot how it felt to worry about you.”

The blond chuckled nervously.

“And I miss all this thrill and this is why I went for that ride despite all this rain,” his expression turned serious again. “Still, I’m very sorry for worrying you. And,” he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Jim’s cheek, “thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome. Just try not to lay on this arm, okay?” Jim laid down, pulling the blanket around himself. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to - it hurts like a bitch,” Sebastian replied, lying down and pulling the other man to his chest. “Please, don’t be angry.”

“I was so worried about you, Seb…” James murmured.

“I’m sorry, love.”

“Just… Just don’t do it again, okay?” Jim snuggled up closer.

“I won’t,” Sebastian replied. “I mean, my bike is busted, but I won’t do it again even when it’s fixed. I promise.”

James looked at him for a long time before finally kissing him lightly and replying:

“I believe you. Now go to sleep.”


End file.
